


Time of Darkness

by Noid



Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: Small ChronosxThana ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noid/pseuds/Noid





	Time of Darkness

Father Time was an enemy he has always heavily loathed. From the skies, the God of the Dead watched the thoughtful man weave his way around the Conquest map, helping teammates take the mana and speed buff from the orc mobs with a friendly yet concentrated smile.

As the opposing Rama moved over to the long lane, Thanatos observed that Chronos was alone and heading for midlane, as did most mages. Thanatos's own teammate in midlane was Kukulkan, and he knew that something needed to change. A surge of power uplifted him at his call, wings expanding before he locked on Chronos and threw himself towards the opposing Time Lord, scythe aiming for his chest.

Chronos looked up as the screams of the damned became glaring evidence that he was a target before reaching his lane. A polished scythe clashed hard into Chronos' wand, causing sparks to scatter and nearly kiss the edges of his face.

"You can't run away from me this time, Father Time!" Thanatos held his scythe back up, attempting to attack once more but was cut off by Chronos diving to one side and sending him up with a stroke of his weapon. A magnificent whirlwind of gears and gadgets sent the winged man upward, causing him to lose balance until he managed to float to the side, tossing his scythe at the other like a dangerous frisbee.

Chronos leaned out of the way, feeling the sharpened item delicately graze his cheek like a sharp nail. "I won't run away," he murmured, slamming down his staff and hurling himself at close-ranged beast. Thanatos recoiled away from the sudden attack, but found he couldn't. His bones ached with action and his muscles were tighter than a drum as he realized what the man in front of him was doing.

"Instead," Chronos muttered, nearly nose to nose with Thanatos, "I'll defy you." The stop to time was like pulling a thirsty man away from his drink. Everything stopped but your own mind.

Thanatos felt a shove in his chest and he felt his entire being become flung back. All air left his chest as the ground brutally grinded dirt and rock into his shoulders, back and into his sensitive wings, causing a cry of pain to escape. It was a rare sound but it happened.

With a gasp, he shoved himself into an upright position, an ache coursing through his limbs. He recollected his scythe, only to have Chronos kick it up high enough to where young Jing Wei, who was flying overhead, was able to catch it. She stopped midair with a giggle and a salute before flying like an eager child into base.

"No!" Thanatos hissed, tasting blood in his mouth as he expanded his wings to fly up and chase after the young one. Chronos wasn't letting him up and decided to prolong their fight.

A flurry of gadgets and shimmering feathers turned into an increasingly heavy scuffle. The fight continued, both men obtaining new wounds, and losing precious armor that protected them.

Thanatos was finding it increasingly harder to breathe as there had been numerous blows to his chest and Chronos rewinding skill was causing him to nearly bust a blood vein. There wasn't anymore he could do.

He lunged away and ducked down, aiming to fly upward on sore wings and recall back to base. As the mage attempted another attack, he decided to keep calm, wondering if he would actually make it up and out of here in time. It was truly a race against time, to see if he could take himself up and away.

With an early leap upwards to the sky, Thanatos felt his wings catch a draft of air and lift him skyward like a fresh breath of oxygen. From below, Chronos watched and heard his yell of frustration. "You may defy me as much as you wish, but your own time will come, by my own desire!"

Bloodied and beaten, Thanatos flew back to base.

The enemy base.

Chronos pondered the actions for only a second, wearily remembering the weapon in that base. In seconds, he was moving as fast as he could, lest he see Jing Wei become fodder.

He saw neither one, nor the scythe and heard his midland tower crumbling down.

They were about to lose more than just this battle.


End file.
